Nothings Perfect
by mazysadie
Summary: Fanfiction about a new member of the team whose a genius, literally, but shes not your average genius, shes only 17. Not what you think. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Date: August 30, 1988**

**Location: Santa, Clara, CA, house of Doctor Kieran, neurologist at OConner Hospital, Santa, Clara**.

"Why the hell didnt you tell me?" screamed Ken Kieran, one of the countrys leading neurologists.

"Im so…so.. sorry Ken, I just… just was so scared."

"I want you out of this house, right now, I dont ever want to see you again and dont even think of giving the brat my name, the name I have worked frickkin hard to establish in the damn medical community, dont you dare give some fuckin bastard my name."

"But… Ken you said you wanted a family someone to settle down with and grow… old together."

"Fat chance of that happening with you, what with that damn stuttering and the meds, youll be dead in six months, a year tops. You were just a fling, get over yourself and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

"Please Ken… I… I… have no where to go, and the baby…" the young women stared longing at the figure before her.

"You should have thought about that before, now get out."

"Please.." She got no further as he grabbed her wrist, pulled her to her feet, dragged her across the room, opened the front door and pushed her roughly onto the front step.

"Dont ever contact me again, do you understand?"

Laura Taln was left shivering on the porch, at 25 she was all alone in the world and about to have a baby.

This is a House fiction, dont worry, the next chapter will go into more detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

17 Years Later-

"Mom, mom I'm home" Samantha Kieran walked through the door of the one room apartment she shared with her mother. "Mom where are you, I made some extra money today, so I can get that prescription filled, Mom…"

Asleep on the sofa lay Laura Taln, one hand clutching a medicine bottle.

"Mom, wake up I have good news…" the figure began to stir softly and opened her eyes, Laura smiled at her daughter, she was the only thing left to live for.

"How was… work honey?"

"It was great and I got Adrian to give me an advance, so I can go and pick up those painkillers. I should at least be able to get a bottle, which should hold you until your appointment next week-by the way did anyone call, like Stanford or the research lab, maybe?"

Laura looked sadly into her daughter eyes, at two years old Sam had been branded a genius, at ten she had graduated college, and at fifteen she had completed her PhD

and residence, now at seventeen she was working 60 hours at week at a dead end gas station, trying to make end's meet for the two of them.

"Earth to Mom, anyone call" Sam said startling her mother out of reflection. "If I could just get an interview at the lab they would have to hire me, then I could continue the research and get you some decent meds. It's just… oh I see myself at that gas station forever, I… oh forget it I'm going shopping."

As Sam was pulling on her sweatshirt the phone rang, "Hello" –"Samantha, manners" whispered Laura, "I mean this is Samantha Kieran, who may I ask is calling?"

"This is the Stanford Medical Research Center calling for Doctor Kieran", a male voice said quietly.

"This is she" – "Dr. Kieran we regret to inform you that we cannot grant you an interview"

"Why I sent my resume and I have recommendations from all my professors, why…"

"The fact of the matter is Miss Kieran, that no med lab will even consider an underage doctor on their staff, you're just a liability. Try back in a few years and we'll consider you again, as I said you come highly recommended but…" that was all Sam could stand, she brought the phone down on the table with a crash.

"Idiots, morons, male chauvinist pigs, how dare they, if the medical profession says I can go to med school and complete my intern years before I am 18 then I should be able to get a frickin job!"

"Honey… you just have…" –Laura was cut off abruptly by the door slamming shut.

Sam walked down the street fuming, she was mad but more than that she was scared, if she couldn't get a job at a med lab or even a hospital she was toast. All her life people had told her to study and work hard and doors would open, now she felt like all the doors had been slammed shut in her face. More than anything Sam wanted to study medicine, find cures, but mostly save her mother. Ever since she could remember her mother had been on her "deathbed" but each time she had pulled through, but now everyone was saying this was it, well if she could just be allowed to research she could save her… since she was the only one her mother had, since her father left them.

A couple of hours later Sam unlocked their apartment door, a bag of groceries in both hands. "Mom, mom" no answer. "Look I'm really sorry I stormed out, I'm just really…

Mom, mom of my god", Sam screamed as she stared at the figure lying on the floor, bathed in a pool of blood.

**Ill update again tommorow. Please read and review. Promise Ill add House next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Miss… miss", a young doctor at O'Conner Hospital leaned over Samantha, who was curled up in the waiting room.

"Miss is you father here? I'm going to need to talk…-"

"He's not here, I'm the one who takes care of her, you can tell me."

"Very well, you know about her present condition of course, your mother unfortunately has both Budd…", but the doctor was cut short.

"Budd Chiari Syndrome and spasmodic dysphonia, I know, tell me something I don't know", the sharpness in Sam's voice caused the doctor to look at her awe before glancing back down at his clipboard.

"Ah, yes however I regret to inform you that we do not know the cause of the bleeding, but as it has stopped we are sending your mother home with… how old did you say you were?"

At once Sam was on her guard, "Oh no you've misunderstood, I don't take care of her alone, my father does a lot also, he's just out of town right now. I'll be sure to tell him what you said, he's a doctor too."

The doctor smiled in a way that meant she understood, "Of course that's how you know so much, you should think about med school, you'd make a great doctor."

Sam gritted her teeth to keep from shouting back a remark and instead said, "Gee, thanks by the way could you refer me to any diagnosticians… for another matter completely.

"Well Samson and Fike are the best in California, but if you want the best that would be House, in New Jersey, but good luck trying to call him, he has these weird methods and doesn't see anyone unless the case is interesting enough. All he cares about is solving the case; they say he doesn't even talk to the patient."

"He'll take any case that others can't solve?" Sam was looking intently at the doctor, but instead of answering the young woman said, "Hey what case is this, we can probably help here."

Sam quickly glanced at her watch for effect and mumbled something about the time and traffic while at the same time moving toward the door, but before she got there the doctor made a move to get in front of her and said, "Hey by the way are you any relation to Dr Kieran, the famous neurologist, he used to work here you know but he moved out to New York… hey are you all right."

She was looking with concern at the girl, her face had gone white but as she asked the girl smiled at her and merely said, "No, nobody famous in my family, well thanks for everything, I have to get home now."

This time Sam made it out the door, up the stairs to her mother's room, managed to sweet talk the nurse, and was pulling out of the parking lot twenty minutes later.

As Sam pulled into the driveway her mind was racing, she had never heard much about her father, except that he left them and refused to help them, let alone acknowledge them as his family. For years she had watched his career, angrily thinking of ways to expose him. But she shook her head and began to carry her mother up the stairs; she had to think of a way to get her mother in to see that House guy. If that guy was right he'll like this puzzle and he won't but into our business. She was in the door when all of a sudden she felt her left arm begin to seize, crap, hurriedly she laid her mother on the couch and looked around hastily for her purse. From inside she pulled a syringe and injected it directly into her arm, at once the room began to spin. Sam was loosing consciousness but before she blacked out she managed to fall against the door thinking, "All I need is some creep coming in with the door wide open and killing us, the two cripples."

The Same Day-PPTH (Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

"House, you need a patient", screamed Dr Lisa Cuddy, "You haven't had a case in two weeks, just pick one," she said gesturing to a stack of files on House's desk.

"Their all boring, athlete who says he not taking drugs, woman with a fever, you can't expect me to solve an easy case, who do you think I am?"

"Unemployed if you don't get one soon," said Cuddy as she stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Samantha, Samantha," the words seemed to come from a great distance, but the concern was evident. Samantha slowly opened her eyes, and gazed at her mother. Why was she in on the ground, what had happened?

"Mom, whats up? Why…" and then everything came back, the seizures, the syringe, the…wait, Sam sat up quickly, but before she could stand she let out a cry of pain and stumbled back to the ground. Looking down, her shirt was covered in blood, and she felt as tgough she was going to pass out.

"Damn, its my ribs again, probably only bruised though, I have some morphine in the…."

"No, Samantha youre… going to the… hospital!" But Sam was shaking her head, "Maybe Ill go later but I have got to get to work, I can set the bones myself and go tonight."

"Samantha, you need …help…" started Laura but Sam had already crawled to the bathroom and was closing the door.

Once the door was shut Sam laid down on the cool tile, damn, this was really going to be a setback. Of course she should have been expecting this, it had been about a week, she had been careless. At least its just my ribs this time. Getting up Sam began to undress and examine the bleeding, just minor scratches. Unfourtunately, her whole body was covered in bruises. Quickly wrapping bandages around her torso Sam pulled on a long sleeved shirt and pants, while lastly pulling a baseball cap over her eyes to cover the bruises that were forming.

When she was done she cracked open the door to she that her mother had dozed off on the sofa. Quietly Sam crossed to the front door, grabbed her bag and slowly closed the door. The walk to the gas station wasnt long but by the time she arrived she was panting, maybe she really should go to the hospital…but no she needed to keep off the radar, childrens services never gave up once they knew you existed.

Sitting at the cash register was Adrian, her bosss son, who was finishing up college at Santa Clara University. He glanced up and muttered a quick "Hey". Looking at the clock Sam said, "Hey, Ive got a couple more minutes can I use the back room for a couple of minutes?" Without waiting for an answer she went to the back office. As soon as the door was closed Sam grabbed the phone and dialed information. "Hello Id like the number for Princeton Plainsboro Hospital," she said glancing down at her notes, "in New Jersey." At the hospital she had snuck into the records room and copied Houses file. "One moment please," came the response, "Ill connect you."

"Hello Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, how may I help you?" This was it, Sam gulped and in her most pompous sounding voice said, "Yes, Id like the extension for Dr. House". This request was followed by what sounded like a groan before, "If you have a complant, the Head of Medicine, Dr. Cuddy will be glad to listen to you."

A little taken back Sam said, "No this is not a complaint, please connect me."

In an undertone Sam heard, "If you dont have one now, you will later", but before she could respond the pone began to ring and an angry male voice said, "WHAT?"

This was the man, but she hadnt expected him to really be that bad. Well it didnt matter, in the same pompous voice Sam, "Dr. House. I am Dr. Kelly, and I work at OConner Hospital in…"

"Yes, as much as I would like to know your entire life story Im busy saving lives, so get to the point."

This time Sam was not so nervous, so she went on and told House about how she Had this "patient" and no one could figure out what was wrong with her.

"All that proves is that Californian doctors are idiots, say do you still need to have been to med school to work there?"

No Sam was mad and she blurted out, "I heard you were the best diagnostician in the country, but I guess I heard wrong."

She was about to hang up when he said, "Wait, ship this patient out here, along with her medical file, you do have medical files in California, dont you? And Ill take a look, and by that I mean Ill cure her." With that the line went dead.

Sam sat there for a minute stunned, she had pulled it off. Now she had to figure out how to get across the country.

**Same day-PPTH**

House was in a good mood, apparently patients did just fall into your lap sometimes.


End file.
